SeaMonkey
by Midnight Luray
Summary: One decision can change your life and make you responsible for someone elses. Jubilee centered fic. Gambit heavy in the future. Most X-Men will appear in the course of the story.
1. Chapter 1

I in no way shape or form own the X-Men.

This is just the prelude so I promise the writing will get better next chapter I just had this idea floating in my head all day.

I'm not following any timeline, just what feels write for the story. I completely made up the birthday date.

What does Jubilee look like in your heads? I'm just curious. I've always picture her looking more or less like Kristy Wu in the movie "What's Cooking?"

Please feel free to comment, though I realize there isn't much to work with right now.

* * *

**Prelude**

October 21st 2009,

I don't know how I'm supposed to start writing in this book; I haven't kept a diary in a long time. I guess I just need someone to talk to badly, I mean it's not like I'm not known for being silent. So I figured… what the hell, it would help to write things down. Now, I just feel stupid for sitting here talking to a book but whatever here it goes.

Dear Diary (or whatever your supposed to say)

Here are the facts (In Pro/Con form):

**_Pros_**

1. Today I officially turn 15.

2. My powers are back and stronger than ever.

3. I'm finally getting off the streets.

**_Cons_**

1. First and foremost the lady sitting next to me on the plane right now smells like cat pee and I think I'm going to gag.

2. I have almost no control over my powers... it's like someone broke my child safety lock.

3. I'm headed back to the mansion, someplace I'm not looking forward to returning to.

4. I'm pretty sure that as a result of returning I'm going to have to start classes again.

5. Emma Frost is apparently going to be my headmaster because the first time around just wasn't enough…Oh joy, be still my beating heart….NOT!

6. Oh and let me not forget if I've counted right I'm about three months pregnant.

Universe I may not matter in the grand scheme of things and all I know that but I want to just tell you one thing…YOU SUCK!!!

Oh and Happy Birthday to Me.

Until next time,

Jubilation Lee


	2. Chapter 2

First and foremost I want to apologize for it taking me so long to update between having no Internet and preparing for an inspection at my job it's been difficult. However, I will make every effort to be more faithful to this story now that both of these situations are rectified. I hope you enjoy!!!

Oh and I neither own the X-Men nor profit from this in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The woman next to me can't seem to keep her eyes off my stomach. She's staring at me. Staring at me intently. I've been watching her reactions through my hair for the last hour, watching as her eyes sporadically dart around the cabin of the plane in some sort of vain attempt at distracting herself; but it's almost as if her gaze is magnetically drawn to my stomach.

I don't mind that, not really. I mean given the circumstances I'm well aware that there is going to be more than a moderate amount of staring. It isn't so much the fact that she's staring at me that's uncomfortable it's more the thoughts she's broadcasting that are starting to annoy me.

I mean in all seriousness how can someone with such offensive body odor afford to be so judgmental?

She's on a mental high horse in her head preaching about the wrongs of pre-martial sex. How things have changed so much since her childhood. How wrong it was for babies to be raising babies? For the last hour of the flight the disapproving rant has been silently going on and on in her head from the moment I took off my jacket. The moment my little baby bump came into view she just couldn't keep her thoughts to herself. That is to say she has been keeping her thoughts to herself the problem is that now I can hear them.

I don't know how telepaths do this all the time? Mainly it just gives me migraines.

I myself had been having a mental debate up until than about whether or not I should hide the fact that I was pregnant until McCoy eventually gave me a physical. I figured it wasn't worth it, maybe if I weren't showing already I would take the cowards way out for a while but as it is realistically the cowards way out isn't a real option.

I was more than ready to get off of the plane when it finally landed. The airport was that odd quiet that only happens after midnight it was one of the reasons I chosen to arrive at 1:30 am. The fewer people around the fewer thoughts I'd hear which in turn made it less likely that I'd get a migraine; an awesome thing when you consider the fact it gets harder for me to control becoming a human firecracker when my head hurts. That was one reason for the really late or the really early arrival time depending how you looked at it. The other reason was that I wanted my birthday to be over and to be officially fifteen when I step into Xavier's if for the simple fact that a pregnant fifteen year old is a lot easier to swallow than a pregnant fourteen year old.

Stupid, I know but for some reason it just makes me a little less nervous.

I could see my ride back to the mansion the moment I passed that roped off area that separates people waiting for loved ones from the people actually arriving. Remy was easy enough to spot. He was the only one in the crowd who looked like a GQ model. He had sunglasses on even in though there would be no lights outside save for streetlights once we left the airport. Remy was the only person I'd kept in contact with since the X-Men and me had gone our separate ways. I didn't want his charity so I only e-mailed him once a month from library computers. I'm well aware of the fact that he could have found me if he wanted at any moment but he had respected my need for solitude.

A choice I realize that he may be regretting currently. I know he spotted my tummy the moment he laid eyes on me. The fact that I was so skinny didn't help in the stomach area it made the small protrusion emerging from my abdomen all the more noticeable. It was my fault for not having access to proper food.

Though his face looked as calm and cheerful as ever I can still see the slight tension he's holding in his jaw it's the only sign that what he saw gave him any amount of stress. I know he's trying really hard to keep his emotions in check and believe me I fully appreciate the effort. A gentle, and well-timed, push off the wall saw to it that we end up meeting each other halfway.

"Cherie," he says and smiles at me; whatever internal debate he had been having clearly he had come to some sort conclusion. Blissfully, I couldn't hear a single thought in his head, mental shields are an elementary lesson taught to everyone at the mansion. When he took me in his arms for an embrace it was sincere and that meant more to me than anything he might have said. Remy could lie with his words without a second thought if he knew it would bring him closer to whatever goal he was aiming for. He however had a hard time lying with his body when it was someone he cared about. You just had to be around him enough before you started to pick up on his little tendencies.

"Seems dat you got yourself in quite da predicament eh there?"

I knew he meant that as a statement of fact and not and accusation but it still made my insides twist a little.

"Calm down Cherie remember Remy be an empath he know dat your nervous but in isn't me you got to worry about girl. You better steel yourself for a whole lot of ugly waiting for you at breakfast," he lowered his glasses just enough for me to see his black and red eyes, to let me know he was serious, "You got any other bags?" he added almost as an afterthought.

At the moment I could only manage to nod my head "no" I didn't trust my voice enough to say anything out loud. I silently handed him my duffle bag as we made our way to the airport parking lot. Remy was right I wouldn't have to worry about repeating any explanation because later in the morning I'd have a full audience of people wanting to know why?

The truth of the matter is I'm still not sure what I was going to tell them.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the X-Men in any way shape or form.

Thank you for all the reviews they are much appreciated!!!

Ok, now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2

I was keeping a mental count of the number of streetlights the car passed by on the way back to the mansion. If you really pay attention you'll notice that there is way more light on the road than is actually necessary to keep the streets illuminated.

Way to conserve energy there Public Works Department.

Remy had been unusually silent on the ride back, but thankfully it wasn't an awkward silence, more like a contemplative silence. I think he was trying to come up with the best way of approaching breakfast in the morning. I didn't want him to feel obligated to protect me from the coming storm. I already had a plan to deal with the morning assault. It consisted of walking into breakfast in a bikini top and a pair of sweat pants and than while everyone was staring in stunned silence eating one piece of everything in sight. Of course I was also really hungry so there was a tiny possibility that my logic was flawed.

A small picture in a frame hung from the rearview mirror of the car. I was willing to bet that it was taken sometime recently at Mardi Gras. In it Remy was smiling mischievously next to a young African American woman who was extremely beautiful in an exotic sort of way. I recognized the woman at once; Ororo had cut her white hair into short style a la Halle Berry her bright blue eyes were several shades lighter than mine. She had a gigantic smile on her face, and an impressive number of beads around her neck; one of her arms was around Remy's shoulders the other clutching a bottle of beer. Storm was usually more reserved than that… well most of the time, short stint with her Mohawk excluded, so I was surprised at the beer but even more curious about the beads. Last time I had heard anything she was still in Africa and married to that Black Panther guy. Curiosity not only killed the cat but it was a hell of an icebreaker too.

"Is 'Ro back in the United States? I mean correct me if I'm wrong and all but that picture there looks pretty recent," I pointed quickly to the photo, my voice was a little too loud after such a long stretch of silence.

He spared a quick glance my way and than a short one at the picture in question before eventually returning his gaze to the road.

"Stormy be back in the states again her and the Black Panther," I could see him struggle for the right phrasing, "dey didn't work out like she planned."

I couldn't be positive but I was pretty sure that there was a note of happiness in his voice about that fact. Remy had been less than thrilled when he'd heard that Storm was getting married to the Black Panther. In fact there had been a rumor spread that he had tried to talk her out of it.

I have never seen two people more clueless about how much they wanted each other in my life. Granted I haven't exactly lived a long life and all but as it is, I think it's still a relevant statement.

"So…" I couldn't help but push the conversation a little further. We were pulling up the driveway to Xavier's at an alarming rate the clock read close to 3 a.m. I was more than willing to hold off the inevitable a little longer with gossip. I mean hey, I could think of worse ways to stall the time, "those are an awfully large amount of beads she seems to be wearing around her neck there. I never pictured 'Ro as being an avid flasher and all."

He laughed loudly in response to my question. The car was already parked so he could afford to turn his body to face me completely.

"Stormy there she be a constant surprise. Now Cherie that all you be getting out of me on the subject Remy knows when someone is stalling," he flashed a devilish grin at my poor attempt at distracting him.

"Can't blame me for trying," I laughed and he laughed with me. The parking garage was filled with all types of cars from varying members of the staff and I could only assume students. Some vehicles I recognized and some I didn't. I knew enough to see that Logan was somewhere inside, that Kurt was either visiting or living here now. Enough to know that Rogue was out and that Pryde would be lurking about somewhere. All these little familiarities coming at me all at once was overwhelming.

I didn't belong here anymore. Just being in the garage made my heart hurt I couldn't even imagine what it would be like surrounded by memories everywhere I turned. If I didn't need to be here so much I would have never come back. Vanishing away like I did had put a band-aid on all these old wounds and I was beginning to feel the first tug at the corners of the adhesive.

No one likes exposing them self and now I had more than just me to think about. I had to think about the best interests of the little sea-monkey swimming around in my stomach. Not for the first time did I concede to myself that all of this was totally wrong.

Something on my face must have shown my discomfort because Remy reached out to grasp my hands in his own. He silently traced the identical scars on both of my wrists. All those depictions or Jesus being crucified are wrong, when it really happens they nail you through the wrist and not the palms. I should know I experienced that bit of history up close. He wasn't there for that though; he wasn't around to see me strung up on the front lawn like some twisted statue. I died that day. Peaceful and serene, dying was one of the easiest things I've ever done. Waking up after that, being revived, it was a mixed blessing. Standing over Angelo's body that day with Paige and Jono I cried because we'd lost him and I cried because I was jealous. He was at peace finally and me… I got to pick up the pieces.

"Jubilee," Remy's voice interrupted my solemn thoughts, "I ain't gonna ask you what happened right now. I want to be able to plead ignorance when the shit hits the fan. That doesn't mean your alone Cherie; I promise you that you're not alone. Remy, he knows that sometimes in life we make mistakes and the consequences they last a lifetime. You got a lifetime of atonement for one bad decision ahead of you but that doesn't mean that it's gonna be a bad outcome. I know it's hard coming back to a place that cut your heart out. Remy been there but he can promise you that it does get better. Everyday you find things ain't as bad as you thought, you pick your head up and keep walking. Girl, those people who should really matter to you their going to shine through in the end you'll see." He kissed the scars on my wrists and smiled.

I was lucky to have him in my life.

Walking down the hallway to my new room was surreal. As I passed by door after door nothing seemed right. Empty rooms were now filled with teenagers and kids sound asleep all of which were probably silently thanking the heavens that tomorrow was Sunday. Each door gave a glimpse of the people who resided inside, posters, stickers, and dry erase boards filled my vision. Apparently my old room belonged to two boys name Aaron and Oliver both of whom were very much in love with Megan Fox. It was just as well that they have the room; honestly, I wouldn't really want to live in it now anyway.

Remy had insisted carrying my duffle bag as he walked me to where I would be sleeping from now on. The bag wasn't heavy at all I really only had about enough clothes to last me exactly seven days but I didn't argue with him. If it made him feel a little more in control of the situation to carry something than he was more than welcome to carry me down the hallway if he'd like.

My room was the furthest down the hall right were the students rooms turned into the teacher's rooms. The bedroom looked as if it had been intended to be for a teacher as opposed to a student. There was a private bathroom and more than enough space to fit a couch as well as a bed. I'm pretty sure Remy had something to do with the choice. The plus was if it had enough room to fit more than a bed and a closet than it had enough room to fit a crib.

See, I can be practical when I want to be.

"Remy figured you technically being the youngest X-Men ever entitled you to your own bedroom. Happy I chose it now too circumstances being what they are and all," from his tenor I could tell that he was talking more to himself than me.

"Thank you Remy for everything," I tried to put all my gratitude into that sentence too. He reached out to give me a quick hug and than put my duffle bag down.

"You sure you want to go to breakfast Jubes, I mean it starts at nine and that don't give you lots of time to sleep. Remy he used to it and you may be too but I don't think it be good for the little one. Emma is de only one who knows you're here but I'm sure she'll want Hank to see you at some point in the day. It gonna be a long day Cherie maybe you and de baby need some sleep?" I wasn't sure if he was trying to talk me out of breakfast or not but I wanted to get it all done as fast as possible anyway.

"Thanks but I'm going to stick with the breakfast plan. Sooner or later I'm going to have to face everyone and I'm choosing the sooner option."

He nodded in response, "I'll knock on your door at eight than so you have time to dress and all. Sleep well petite." I waited till he almost closed the door completely to respond.

"Good night Remy, Oh and by the way tell 'Ro I said hello and goodnight when you see her in a couple of minutes," he grinned at me clearly caught and winked before shutting the door.

Alone at last I stared at the bed for a moment before deciding against it no matter how inviting it looked. A shower would do me a world of good more so than sleep would.

Nervous, hungry, feet and back aching sleep wasn't in my immediate future.


End file.
